


When Haru came to

by MaybeInAutumn



Category: Free!
Genre: Depression, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeInAutumn/pseuds/MaybeInAutumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not that Haru remembered what he did. </p>
<p>He just sat in a bath…</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Haru came to

When Haru came to, he was freezing. The late afternoon sun barely shone through his bathroom’sglass windows. His house looked dark, and judging.

Haru raised his numb hands from the water, letting the cold droplets drip off and colder ones stick on his skin. He hadn’t slept. But the whole day that he skipped school for, had left him. The orangy glow told him he had wasted his whole day again. A steady drumming in his chest felt like a deadline for the day, yet none of the work was done. The good time for revisions was lost, never to be had again. He was one day nearer to his final exam that when asked, he said he wanted to ace it with a scholarship. He was also nine hours short of time to prepare for a presentation of which he was responsible for as the leader.

The drumming started faster, and Haru hated himself a little more. He did it again. He created one more regret that he had to hide and pretend didn’t happen. He whispered life into the darkness weighing him down, eating him.

‘I have to get out…’ Haru sounded unconvincing in his head. So his body didn’t follow his orders. _**Soak longer…**_ He told himself. _**Make saba, try out a new recipe… You’ll enjoy this more…**_ Haru looked betrayed, at the man sitting opposite him, radiant in the bathwater, in Haru’s body, with Haru’s voice. _**Work always waits, right?**_

Haru wanted to yell no. And drown the man.

When he came to, he was purple. The warm glow was gone. Had left. He wasn’t sleeping. It was already night time. Haru heard an alert from his computer in the living room – the meeting, for the presentation, that he had arranged as the leader.

Haru had a problem, one that he needed medicine for. One that he needed surgery for.

‘I’ll get through the meeting.’ Haru weakly said, though it sounded more like a plea. This time, the voice only smirked from Haru’s back, and kept quiet.

Haru had lost. Another three hours were lost. Three hours that could have been spent completing one whole topic. Or his essay homework that was due the next day. Haru had burnt the time away.

Not that Haru remembered what he did. 

He just sat in a bath…

**Author's Note:**

> A product of my own hatred for myself. I let myself down too many times too, when it counts. The deadline is looming in the distance, but it feels like A levels is just tomorrow. I'm sorry to make Haru stand in my shoe, but this is hopefully de-stress for me. I have so many things already written but I can't believe my first posted fic in this fandom would just be a self-absorbed scolding to myself. I'm sorry, once again.


End file.
